


sky-tide

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: Vesseled in a rainstorm of dread, his eyes tremble over the stillness of Sam, displayed there on the ground; a mesh of skinny boy embalmed in a growing puddle of mud.





	sky-tide

Vesseled in a rainstorm of dread, his eyes tremble over the stillness of Sam, displayed there on the ground; a mesh of skinny boy embalmed in a growing puddle of mud. For a moment, it is his own breath that catches Dean in a state of confusion: it’s racing, a gallop of uneven prances stripped to the bareness of his throat. He hasn't smoked a day in his life, but his lungs wheeze like a victim of terminal cancer.

Against the grain of marred metal, he rests his body. Crippling limbs lay astray like jumbled pieces of a puzzle, and beside him, where the earth opens to envelope little brother, a set of vacant eyes stare back. For the second time in growing minutes, Dean falls confused again.

He closes his eyes against the ghost of his brother while a strike of thunder plummets through the sky. Testing each leg soars a spark of pain through his body, forces a bubbled grunt passed oozing lips, but he ignores it. Focuses on his broken lip and not his broken legs.

The right one is bent at the knee, turned at an odd shape towards his hip - completely immobile. The left is splint at the shin, flaunting muscle but not yet bone and he figures against the odds of it all, it’ll be the miraculousness of one working limb that rescues him.

And his brother.

He’ll come back for his brother.

He hadn’t realized before, but the rain carried a smell with each pinge it made against the impala. It reminded him of the ocean, fresh and delicate. Of his kid, short-limbed, a sprout of sudden laughter as he was dragged from that murky water, seaweed tangled on his feet.

His hands are covered in rising sky-tide as he fumbles his body forward and starts to crawl.

And trapped above, the shadow of a moon casts a light of hope for Dean. He doesn’t look back.


End file.
